A unit issue analysis is a method of finding only an issue associated with a predetermined keyword with respect to the predetermined keyword. For example, unit issues about keyword “Apple” may be “release of Apple iPhone 5”, “Apple's patent suit against Samsung”, and the like. On the contrary, a complex issue analysis is a technology of not only finding only an issue about a predetermined keyword but also finding even issues associated with a correlation, a competition, and a causality in detail through an interrelation analysis between issues.
Characteristics of such social media analysis technologies according to a related art will be described as follows by taking an example.
1) Recorded Future is a company that holds and services web intelligence and prediction analysis specialized technology based on websites, blogs, and social media. This company provides issues by extracting the issues based on a predetermined event unit, and provides importance information different from a simple frequency based analysis by applying a momentum concept to each issue. An issue search is performed only with respect to an input keyword and the found issues are provided in an order of time.
2) A social matrix of Daumsoft is a service that provides monitoring information in which blogs and twitter texts are analyzed based on a natural language processing technology and a text mining technology. The social matrix provides exposure frequency information of an input keyword for each of social media and provides a correlated word and affirmative/negative information.
3) True story of Saltlux provides a tendency on social media with respect to politicians or persons receiving political attention. The true story is a function specialized in a political field, and compares and thereby displays appearance frequency information of each politics related person on social media.
4) PulseK of KONAN Technology monitors social media, such as Twitter, Facebook, me2day, blogs, and the like, and provides the analysis result as a report. PulseK provides a function of digitizing reputation based on social awareness and liking (affirmation/negation) of the latest 14 days, and monitoring a tendency for each period.
The aforementioned analysis technologies according to the related art generally display only a simple appearance frequency or affirmative/negative information about an input keyword. However, the existing analysis technologies do not complexly analyze related issues in which a keyword does not directly appear, but that is associated with the keyword, issues associated with a competitor, even issues in causality, and the like.